


Welcome Home, Daddy

by b00ksandcleverness (Asylum)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Clarke, Power Dynamics, babygirl clarke, daddy lexa, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum/pseuds/b00ksandcleverness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Lexa's had a tough day at work and Clarke has to fine a way to relax her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Daddy

Lexa’s loud sigh was audible even over the sound of the door slamming shut. 

Today had been absolute _murder_. Most days, she enjoyed being CEO; the power, the challenge, even the mundane day to day paperwork. But days like today made her question her decision to not just run off and live in the woods with Clarke. It would certainly be much easier. 

She had been looking forward to getting home, spending some time with her girlfriend. Maybe cuddling on the couch with a beer, or a nice long, hot bath. She set her briefcase against the bookshelf next to the door, and took a few steps further into the house.

“Clarke?”   
Her voice was soft, but the sound carried through the dark, silent entry way. She frowned. This was most unusual; Clarke was usually in the living room, dancing to some ridiculously loud music or just listening as she painted. 

Lexa entered the softly lit dining room, loosening her tie. 

“Baby girl? Where are you?” 

Light filtered into the room from the kitchen, and she heard the sound of the cupboard closing softly. The next moment, Clarke’s head poked around the door frame, a brilliant smile lighting her face and coaxing a matching one from Lexa’s. 

“Lex!”

Clarke met her in the middle of the room, reaching up to peck her on the lips. Lexa sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist and following her lips to capture them once more for a much more satisfying kiss. 

Clarke let out a small sound from the back of her throat, sending a shiver down Lexa’s spine. She slipped her hands under the taller woman’s unbuttoned suit jacket and ran her hands up, over her chest, to her shoulders and helped the jacket slip off of Lexa’s toned back. 

She smiled softly into Lexa’s eyes as she ended the kiss.

“Go sit in the living room, babe. I’ll be out in a second.” 

Lexa placed a gentle kiss on her nose, and obeyed, reluctantly letting the younger woman slip from her arms. 

It was a relief to sink into the plush leather armchair. She could feel the stress of the day slipping from her body as Clarke re-appeared, a tumbler of bourbon on the rocks in her hand. She pressed play on the sound system as she passed it, and soft music with a heavy bass filtered through the empty space. 

The soft smile was back on Lexa’s lips. She watched Clarke walk across the room in nothing but a white silk robe, admiring the sway of her hips and the luscious outline of her body. She would never tire of looking at this woman, this goddess she was lucky enough to call hers. Then her eyes met Clarke’s, and her mouth went dry. 

Clarke’s smile was deceptively soft to match Lexa’s, but the slight quirk on the left made it entirely wicked. Her eyes were liquid heat, and Lexa could feel herself growing hard. It would never cease to amaze her how Clarke could cause such a reaction in her with just a single look.

When Clarke reached the chair Lexa was sitting in, she placed the glass in Lexa’s hand and slid her left knee along Lexa’s right thigh. Clarke leaned closer, breath teasing Lexa’s lips, as she brought her other knee to straddle Lexa’s lap and settled her weight evenly.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, Daddy.”

Lexa shivered, cock twitching in her pants; that voice would be the death of her. Lexa’s free hand slipped tantalizingly along Clarke’s hip and up her waist, blazing a trail of heat in it’s wake. 

Clarke’s hands teased the waistband of Lexa’s pants, eyes catching and holding her gaze. They teased, dipping below the beltline and gripping the tucked shirt, brushing the smooth, hot skin below. Lexa’s abdomen clenched at the addicting feeling, fingers of one hand digging slightly into the hip they’d latched onto, and tightening around the tumblr in the other.

Clarke leaned in, lips centimeters away from Lexa’s, breath a ghosting tease. Lexa tilted her head up to meet those tantalizing lips, only to be disappointed as Clarke pulled away with a wicked smile on her face. 

Lexa growled. free hand fisting in Clarke’s shirt and pulling her in closer. She could feel the fine tremor her growl had produced, and smirked. Her hips tilted up, bringing her hips into contact with Clarke’s, coaxing a whimper from the younger woman’s throat. Lexa could feel the heat through layers of fabric, and growled again. 

“Baby girl…”

She wanted that heat wrapped around her dick. She wanted to feel Clarke clenching around her, feel her trembling in her arms, desperate to come. She wanted to feel Clarke’s lips against hers, gasping as Lexa drove the air from her body.

She went to put down the tumbler, no longer in the mood to drink anything other than Clarke, but Clarke pressed her hands against her chest as she rocked her hips against Lexa’s. She leaned down to nip at her sensitive neck.

“You put it down, I stop. Okay, Daddy?” 

“Fuck.”

Lexa rumbled deep in her chest, fingers tightening once more on the cool glass in her hand. Early on in their relationship, they’d learned that they both enjoyed playing with power dynamics. Clarke had quickly discovered that sometimes she enjoyed topping from the bottom, and Lexa certainly didn’t have any objections. Clarke was breathtaking in any mood, and it looked like Lexa was in for a treat tonight. 

Lexa slipped her free hand under Clarke’s now rumbled shirt, and nodded, her eyes catching and keeping Clarke’s gaze. The air between them grew hot and heavy with promise. Lexa could feel her dick starting to strain against the seam of her pants, and shifted ever so slightly.

Clarke pecked her lips, wicked smile still plastered firmly to her lips. She slipped her hands out of Lexa’s waistband and trailed them teasingly up her chest, trailing kisses down Lexa’s cheek and under her chin. She sucked gently just under the older woman’s ear, drawing a soft gasp, and started to oh, so slowly unbutton Lexa’s shirt. 

Clarke caught Lexa’s heavily lidded gaze as she lowered her mouth to the newly uncovered skin. Each revealed piece of skin was lathed with wet kisses, locked gazes never wavering, until Clarke reached Lexa’s belt. She grinned wickedly, running her tongue along the strip of skin just above her waistband. She dipped her tongue into Lexa’s adorable belly button and felt the jump of Lexa’s dick against her chest.

Lexa growled, gripping Clarke’s shoulder firmly. 

“Take them off. _Now_ , baby girl.”

Clarke giggled softly, hands slowly undoing the belt buckle. She was surprised the glass tumbler in Lexa’s hand hadn’t shattered yet; the grip she had on it was turning her fingers white.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” 

Any reply Lexa would have made was cut off by the sight of Clarke taking the zipper in her teeth and dragging it down, all the while never loosing eye contact with Lexa. She breathed in the musky smell of Lexa, nostrils flaring and grinning internally as Lexa’s flared in commiseration.

Clarke pulled down her lover’s pants, grinning lasciviously as Lexa’s cock broke free of its confines. A drop of clear fluid was leaking from the tip; Clarke licked her lips.

“The Commander went commando today?” 

Lexa’s mouth twitched into a smirk. 

“After last night, baby girl, she couldn’t stand anything tighter.” 

Clarke shivered at the thought of the night before; Lexa had fucked her _raw_. She’d barely been able to walk that morning, and she was still sensitive. But _god_ did she want it again. Right. Now. 

Clarke watched her own hands as she ran her blunt nails teasingly up Lexa’s abdomen, avoiding the red silk tie she’d left around her neck, and raked them back down, thoroughly enjoying the red marks left in their wake. Lexa’s cock jumped again as her nails continued down Lexa’s tense thighs, leaking more pre-cum, and Clarke couldn’t resist any longer. 

Her left hand came up to stroke gently up the hard length, thumb swiping over the beaded liquid and spreading it. Her head leaned down as she caught Lexa’s eyes once more, tongue gently licking over the tip and gathering all of the liquid she could find. 

“Baby, you don’t have…”

Clarke ignored her, lips closing around the head and sucked, one hand stroking the shaft, the other gently fondling her sack. It always amazed Clarke how much better Lexa made everything. In her previous relationships with men, blow-jobs had been a necessary evil. But with Lexa, she _enjoyed_ it. Feeling Lexa hot and heavy, twitching in her mouth. Tasting her cum, watching her come apart against her tongue. It was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen. Everything about Lexa was delicious.

“Fuck…”

Lexa’s free hand went into her hair, entwining her long strands in gentle fingers. It wasn’t to guide or push, but to tether Lexa to Clarke, to reality. Clarke loved Lexa’s hands in her hair. She relaxed her throat, tongue running around the tip of Lexa’s cock, teasing. Lexa’s fingers tightened slightly in her hair, drawing a groan from Clarke. Lexa hissed as the sound of the groan vibrated through Clarke’s lips. Her hips tilted slightly as she fought to keep herself from driving her cock deeping into Clarke’s throat. 

“Suck me. Now.” 

If Clarke could smirk, she would have. Instead, she breathed deeply through her nose as she let Lexa’s cock slide down her throat. She enjoyed the gasp she heard above her when her nose brushed the wiry curls at the base of her length. The glass in Lexa’s grip shattered, and heat surged through Clarke at the show of such visceral strength. She swallowed, throat muscles contracting around Lexa’s hard length. 

“Fuck, yes. That’s it, baby girl. God, you feel so hot and wet. So good.”

Lexa’s hands stroked her hair, massaging her scalp. Clarke could feel her thighs trembling and new Lexa was getting close. She swallowed once more, throat burning, then backed off so she could breathe. Free hand going back to pumping the base of Lexa’s penis, her head bobbed up and down as she licked and sucked the upper half, drawing more squirts of pre-cum from the tip. She could feel Lexa’s balls tensing and tightening with every movement of her mouth. 

“Fuck I’m so close. I’m…” 

Clarke swallowed Lexa’s length again, just as the other woman blew her load, hot spurts of cum hitting the back of her throat. Lexa’s entire body trembled with the force of her release, a choked whine escaping from her mouth. Clarke felt herself dripping; the knowledge she could make Lexa come so quickly with her mouth, draw those sounds out of her, was a heady feeling.

Clarke hummed and she pulled away, mouth gentle on the still semi-hard cock. Lexa’s hand gripped her hair gently, tugging her up. 

“Come up here, baby girl.” 

Straddling Lexa’s lap once more, she caught her lips in a kiss and shuddered as Lexa deepened it. She tasted herself on Clarke’s lips and rumbled happily.

“That was amazing. But I can feel how hot you are against my dick. You’re wet, aren’t you. Wet and needy. You want me inside of you, don’t you, baby girl?” 

Clarke whined, gripping the older women’s shoulders and shifting her pelvis so she brushed against Lexa’s dick, which was rapidly hardening once more. 

“Please, Daddy. I need you so bad.” 

Lexa smirked wickedly, steadying Clarke in her lap with a firm hand on her lower back as her free hand slipped under the flimsy silk that covered her body. The first swipe of her fingers through Clarke’s wet folds drew a yelp that did nothing but spur Lexa on. She traced shapes against Clarke’s clit, never settling on a pattern, never saying in one place long enough to let Clarke’s orgasm build. 

“You are ready, aren’t you? You’re absolutely dripping against my fingers. Are you aching for me? Tell me what you want, baby girl. I want to hear it from your mouth.” 

Clarke was nearly sobbing with need. 

“Please, Daddy I want you inside of me. Please fuck me. Oh god please…” 

Lexa felt her cock jump with those words. Clarke begging was a beautiful sound, indeed. She slipped two fingers deeply into Clarke, thumb pressing firmly against her clit. Clarke shuddered, pelvis bucking against the intrusion, needing more friction. Lexa obliged, rubbing her fingers against her front wall, curling them on each stroke while never stopping the circular motion of her thumb. She felt the delicious squeezing of Clarke’s pussy around her fingers, and knew she was on the brink.

“Come for me, baby girl.” 

Clarke threw her head back, moaning as the pleasure washed through her. Lexa placed soft kisses along her exposed throat as the orgasm worked its way through her. Just as she started to calm down, Lexa shifted, urging her to lift up slightly, and caught her earlobe between her teeth. She pulled back, scraping the tender skin. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” 

Clarke shuddered, then cried out as Lexa guided her penis between her dripping folds. She slowly lowered onto Lexa’s rock hard dick. 

“Fuck. Fuck I feel so full, Daddy.” 

She waited for Clarke to adjust. When Clarke’s eyes locked on hers, full of a hungry fire, she rocked her hips against Clarke’s. 

“Ride me, baby girl.”

Clarke’s kiss was all teeth and passion as her hips started to roll, dragging her clit along the base of Lexa’s dick with each motion. 

Lexa’s hands gripped her ass, digging in as she urged Clarke faster. She knew neither of them were going to last long; both were sensitive from their previous orgasms, and both desperately needed release. She could feel the fluttering of Clarke’s pussy around her dick already, and her balls were tightening again. She nuzzled the sensitive skin under Clarke’s ear - a hotspot - and sucked gently. 

“You feel so good around my cock. So tight and wet. God, I can feel you squeezing me. You’re close again, aren’t you?”

Clarke whined. She was close. She was so close, and she knew Lexa was, too. She used her legs to rise and fall, fucking herself harder on Lexa’s dick. She felt Lexa reach down and massage her clit in soft, steady circles. 

“Come for me, Clarke.” 

Lexa bit the underside of her jaw where it met her neck, and she came, clamping down hard on Lexa and throwing her into orgasm with a groan. They rocked together, riding out the waves of pleasure coursing through them.

Lexa gently kissed Clarke’s nose, cheeks, and forehead as she came down from her high. Clarke brushed her lips softly over Lexa’s when she came back to herself, reveling in her lover’s soft touches. She sighed contentedly and settled into Lexa’s arms, nuzzling into her neck. 

Lexa shifted, pulling herself out of Clarke, who whimpered slightly at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Gathering her girl more firmly in her arms, she stood and carried her into the bedroom. She placed Clarke gently on the bed, wrapping her in the soft comforter as she disappeared into the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. 

She cleaned them both up silently, grinning when Clarke let out a kittenish mew and tried to grab at her. She pulled back the covers and helped her sleepy girlfriend wrap herself up in them.

“I’ll be right back, Clarke. I promise.” 

Going back out into the kitchen, she threw the dirty washcloth into the laundry room and filled two glasses of water for the morning. She'd clean the bourbon up tomorrow. Back in the bedroom, she set these on the beside table and slid under the covers and wrapped herself around Clarke, placing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. Clarke stirred momentarily, setting herself back more firmly against Lexa.

“Welcome home, Daddy.”

She felt Lexa chuckle behind her, and drifted contentedly off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun. 
> 
> I think this is only the second bit of smut I’ve ever actually published, it’s probably rubbish… Sorry about that. Also, I know very little about penises other than basic functionality. So again, apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways, I’m always open for more prompts!
> 
> Send me some sin. Tumblr: b00ksandcleverness
> 
> This dynamic with this pairing is the hottest thing in existence.


End file.
